Colección de song-fic's
by Rock Goth Princess
Summary: Esta es una coleccion de one-shots pero basados en canciones de mi gusto, entren y lean se que les gustará! :D


**Wish you were here**  
Song-fic

Hola! Soy RGP o Alice, esta historia esta dedicada a mis amigos Joey, Joshua, Andrew y Diane (nombres cambiados por seguridad ;)), por que ellos son muy importantes para mi y realmente los aprecio mucho, lo que pasa es que me mude a otro estado y la separación fue algo dura para mi, pero ya estoy mejor n.n, no se si hare más pero seran sobre alguno que otro anime, este es el unico sobre mi, ahora con gusto les dejo leer tranquilos. Disfrutenlo! :D

-

Puedo ser fría, dura y algo antisocial, pero al lado de ustedes no es así, siempre fui diferente al estar todos juntos, cambiaba de lo que yo mostraba todo el tiempo a alguien en quien de verdad era, solo ustedes sabían cómo era y que pensaba, incluso parecían leer mi mente.  
**  
**_**I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all**_

Jamás me ha importado ser como soy, ya sea la loca y divertida chica que soy o la fría y antisocial de siempre, que esconde todo lo que siente y piensa bajo una gran mascara de indiferencia, pero que siempre ustedes han podido remover o romper.

_**There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it  
**_  
Cada vez que veo el cielo tan azul pero tan diferente de los que solía observar con ustedes, comienzo a pensar en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, todas nuestras reuniones, nuestros problemas que siempre nos contamos, nuestras bromas al resto del mundo, y me doy cuenta que aunque estemos separados, mis recuerdos siempre regresan donde ustedes están presentes y me alegro, pero al volver a la realidad me doy cuenta que solo es eso, un recuerdo pero siempre me digo " desearía que estuvieran aquí".  
_**  
And I remember all those crazy things ya said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

Como me duele y me molesta tanto en no poder estar todos juntos como solíamos estar, pero la desgracia es que nos separamos debido a que yo tuve que irme a vivir a otro lado, me opuse varias veces ante la decisión de mis padres pero no me escucharon, además ya estaba hecho el cambio, tuve que resignarme y aguantar las lágrimas tanto de ira y tristeza y esperar, pero no iba a irme sin antes pasar mis últimos días con ustedes. Y aunque estemos lejos de cada uno, no tienen idea de cómo desearía tenerlos junto a mí, jamás separarnos y creamos que quisiera que estuvieran aquí, de hecho lo deseo.

_**Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
**__**I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

Jamás me ha importado como soy y ustedes me aceptaron, al conocerlos pensé que éramos diferentes, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que en realidad somos iguales pero teníamos un estilo diferente de ser, por ejemplo **Joey**, el que considero mi hermano mayor, prefiere estar solo pero le gusta juntarse con nosotros, es divertido, le gusta el anime y los videojuegos y es un gran alumno en karate, será un poco menos antisocial que yo pero es muy buen amigo a tal punto de ser tu mejor amigo e incluso considerarlo tu hermano mayor.

**Diane**es tan tierna, linda, una gran amiga de la que te encariñarías muy rápido al conocerla, uno de sus colores favoritos es el rosa, y aunque prácticamente seamos opuestas en algunas cosas, por ejemplo el color favorito ya que el mío es el negro, no importa ya que tenemos otras cosas en común, es como una hermana de quien siempre recibes su apoyo y su cariño.

**Andrew **es otra persona de la que te encariñarías rápido, es un gran amigo y siempre te hará reír, siempre te sacara una sonrisa aunque tu estés triste, no importa que tan cerrado seas el siempre buscara un tema de conversación para hacerte hablar, es muy buen amigo, es inteligente, extrovertido, cómico, alegre, es como otro opuesto a ti y una parte de ti siente que quieres ser como el, así de feliz.

**Joshua**es el último de mis amigos pero tampoco me olvido de él, le encanta los videojuegos y es algo competitivo en ellos, pero no lo hace solo para probar que es el mejor, tal vez a veces eso parezca pero en el fondo se divierte mucho, haciendo que tú también lo hagas y pasen un gran rato jugando entre dos o más personas, lo cual lleva a un gran día de diversión, es como Andrew, siempre querrá verte sonreír haciendo cualquier cosa ya sea contando un chiste, una anécdota, o jugando videojuegos, una de sus muchas cualidades.

_**I love the way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really miss**_

Aunque ya no estemos juntos como antes, jamás olvidare que ustedes son mis amigos, los mejores e incluso los hermanos que Dios olvido darme, pero de seguro su plan es el mismo, que nosotros nos conociéramos y doy gracias por que los puso en mi camino, en mi vida, y realmente me hace muy feliz.

_**All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here**_

Aun me lamento, pensando que tal vez este año no podamos vernos y con el tiempo nuestro lazo se rompa y nos olvidemos el uno al otro, cuanto desearía de poder tenerlos aquí conmigo y disfrutar de las vacaciones todos juntos. Ojalá estuvieran aquí, tenerlos cerca de mí y pasar tiempo juntos, no saben la gran falta que me hacen, siento un vacío dentro de mí y eso me pone triste, sé que aunque hay que adaptarse al cambio y conocer gente nueva, pero nadie de ellos se compara con ustedes.

_**Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
**__**I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

Aun no puedo hacerme la idea pero me temo que tendré que avanzar, pero es muy seguro que jamás los olvidare, siempre estaré para ustedes y sé que harían lo mismo por mí, sé que tendré que dejar ir la idea de separarnos, pero eso es bueno, ya que será reemplazada por la "esperanza", un valor que espero que este presente siempre conmigo ya que eso es lo que quiero, tener la esperanza de vernos otra vez, y que quiero que ustedes sepan y puedan compartir este mismo sentimiento que yo.

_**No, I don't want to let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go  
Let go**_

Cuantas groserías y maldiciones quisiera decir y también las que no pude cuando me entere que me iría, pero la razón por la que no lo hago es porque soy educada, así me enseñaron pero de vez en cuando si las digo, nadie es perfecto además así dejo salir mi frustración, aunque puede haber diferentes maneras :P

_**Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here.  
I wish you were here  
Damn  
Damn  
Damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

A pesar de las distancias, jamás me olvidare de ustedes y espero que tampoco lo hagan de mí, mi nombre es **Alice** y con esto digo "desearía tenerlos aquí conmigo y que siempre estén cerca cuando más los necesite", porque todo lo que dije es verdad, son los hermanos que Dios no me dio pero que de todas maneras puso en mi vida, y agradezco que haya sido así, y como dice la canción: "I wish that you were here".


End file.
